


when the earth settles

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: Kamui never intended to fall into bed with the vampire. Well. Not today, anyway. But if life has taught him anything, it’s that intentions are pointless and the reasoning behind them doesn’t matter. Fate usually wins, and if fate wants a vampire to bang him ten ways to Sunday, who is he to complain?





	when the earth settles

Kamui never _intended_ to fall into bed with the vampire. Well. Not _today_ , anyway. But if life has taught him anything, it’s that intentions are pointless and the reasoning behind them doesn’t matter. Fate usually wins, and if fate wants a vampire to bang him ten ways to Sunday, who is he to complain? Particularly when that vampire is his unfairly attractive double from another universe.

The vampire’s lips caress his skin with practiced ease. There’s a hand cupping his cheek and tipping his head back, baring his neck, and another tracing idle patterns just beneath his jeans. His shirt is long since lost, along with the vampire’s, both tossed aside in their eagerness for skin to meet skin sometime between stumbling into the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed after spending the better part of the afternoon sparring. Certainly, it’s not an _unwelcome_ turn of events, Kamui thinks, a pleased sigh slipping free from his lips as the vampire kisses along the curve of his neck, but rather a _surprising_ one, given that they generally wait for his twin to join before getting _carried away_.

“Kamui-chan,” the vampire purrs, drawing his attention back to him. It’s strange; despite how used to Kamui he is, it still surprises him how very _different_ they are, shared souls or not. Where his eyes are violet, the vampire’s are as blue as the sky. Where he lacks in height, even now, at eighteen, the vampire still towers a few inches over him. Even their personalities are as different as night and day, the vampire cool and confident, even a touch arrogant when the mood claims him, compared to his own indecisiveness and hesitation.

“You were reckless today,” Kamui continues. He shifts himself so his body presses fully against him as he leans against the pillows propped up on the backboard and smirks lazily in such a way that even his eyes are alight with amusement. “Did you want to win that badly?”

“No. I mean. Not exactly.” He can’t help but blush. One stunning loss after the other hadn’t exactly done wonders for his pride but he can hardly bring himself to care about that. More important is giving Kamui a good fight. To prove himself a strong and worthy opponent. Someone who can keep him on his toes, surprising him with every move. In a way… he wants to prove to _himself_ that he isn’t weak. That the years-old scars covering his body aren’t signs of weakness, a sign of his own uselessness. Not anymore. And if that means going all out with his powers and nearly bringing a building down around them, well… _accidents happen_.

“Oh?” Curiosity is a shared trait between them, and Kamui certainly has it in spades. Always asking questions. Always investigating. Always on top of everything for the sake of protecting his twin. “Then what is your reason?” Again, he cups Kamui-chan’s cheek and this time guides him closer so their lips meet in a sound kiss.

Another kiss follows.

Then another.

And another.

Until Kamui-chan’s head is spinning. He slides his hands down the vampire’s back, pulling a low purr from him. The twins, he’d discovered, are hardly more than overgrown cats, purring when they’re pleased and hissing at anything that annoys them. Kamui-chan traces over every knob of his spine until he reaches his jeans and pauses there. “It’s a secret,” he replies, a playful gleam in his eyes.

“Then I will have to draw it out of you~”

Before Kamui-chan can accept his challenge, Kamui surges forward. He crushes their lips together and licks into Kamui-chan’s mouth with a low groan as he tongue sweeps into the heat of his mouth.

Kamui-chan moans his approval and wraps his arms tightly around the vampire, sliding down until he’s flat on his back, pulling Kamui along to hover over him, very much unwilling to break the kiss. Kamui places his hands on either side of Kamui-chan’s face and deepens the kiss effortlessly.

It’s all Kamui-chan can do to remain focused on the lips moving against his own s they trade slow kisses, and not on the heat kindling between them, or how much he’d like to tear off the rest of the vampire’s clothes. The tang of blood lingers in Kamui’s mouth, metallic and sharp, from biting him after their match. The idea of tasting his own blood in someone else’s mouth should have weirded him out, but honestly? It’s hard to find anything strange when he’s getting hot and heavy with a _vampire_.

As their tongues twine, Kamui-chan finds himself unable to ignore the flames burning in his core for much longer. Their bodies are pressed too fully together, their hips brushing with every movement; it’s enough to drive him _mad_ with want.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, his own harsh breathing reflected in Kamui. The vampire’s eyes are glazed with lust, blue flecked with gold, as he pushes himself back up and sweeps his gaze over the figure beneath him, just as flushed as he is.

“Do… do you want to…?” Kamui-chan asks, panting, his lungs screaming for air.

It takes all of a heartbeat for Kamui to nod. Whatever he sees in Kamui-chan’s expression, he clearly approves off. A moment later he’s pressing kisses down his neck, re-exploring familiar territory with his lips.

Kamui-chan arches under his touch. Wandering hands find their way to the button of his jeans and pop it off, undoing the zipper with torturous slowness. He’s torn between begging the vampire to take them off already, and kicking them away himself when Kamui finally slides them down and tosses them over the edge of the bed.

“So impatient,” Kamui murmurs. As he leans down to claim his lips again, he catches Kamui-chan’s hands and brings them to the front of his own jeans. Their lips meet in an open-mouthed kiss; Kamui-chan’s arched form brings their hips into contact again as he scrambles to pull the vampire’s jeans down, Kamui kicking them the rest of the way off. Kamui-chan rolls his hips, groaning when Kamui’s breath catches in their kiss. The brief contact does nothing to cool the flames licking away at him. If not for the barrier of their boxers, god…

“Tell me why you fought the way you did and I will give you what you want,” Kamui teases, his voice a low, _seductive_ purr in his ear. As is to make his point, he grinds his hips down on Kamui-chan’s, smirking in that wicked way of his when Kamui-chan gasps.

“I told you it’s a secret.” He makes a move to slide his boxers down, desperate for even the slightest relief, but forgets to take into account Kamui’s lightning fast reflexes as the vampire catches his wrists and pins them above his head.

“Bad boy~ Only I can do that.”

Kamui-chan makes a frustrated noise deep in his throat but doesn’t struggle against the grip. He knows by now how pointless it is to try matching physical strength with a vampire. Instead, he closes his eyes and lets his body fall pliant to Kamui’s touches.

Only when he’s moments away from relieving the fire raging inside him does Kamui-chan finally, finally give in and spill his secret, to which Kamui presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispers, “You are not weak. Not in the slightest.”

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel of sorts to "when the sky moves"  
> I love me some trashy ships


End file.
